


偷心

by 57Percent



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/57Percent/pseuds/57Percent





	偷心

朱一龙把白宇掖在西裤里的衬衫抽出来，顺着下摆探入，一寸寸抚摸白宇的肌肤，白宇瘦归瘦，腰上的肉却软和和的，揉起来很舒服。顺着腰线向上，把扣子解开，拇指揉着胸前的两个小豆豆，时不时揪起来在手指间捻搓。  
白宇被折腾得不行，从脖子一直红到胸前，裤子也不知所踪，就剩下一双黑色长袜在脚上。  
反观朱一龙只松了领带，解了几颗扣子，下身也只是让西裤松松的卡在胯部，露出包裹着勃起的黑色内裤。  
朱一龙架起白宇的双腿，固定在腰间，让他整个腰部悬空，只有肩膀支撑在沙发上。让白宇舔湿手指，探入小口，一点点摸索。只有唾液那点润滑，让进入的手指依旧很艰难，干涩的穴肉一层层裹紧手指，阻止它的前进。  
“龙··龙哥，我裤子兜里··有润滑剂··”白宇稍微有些吃痛，想起来自己带了东西。  
朱一龙连忙捡起裤子把东西掏出来，直接就全部挤在入口，冰冰凉凉的滑腻感沿着白宇股沟一直流到朱一龙的大腿上，咕叽咕叽开拓的声音伴随着白宇的哼唧声。  
“好了，我进去了。”朱一龙一只手扶着阴茎，对准穴口一点点插入，先只探入一个头，再抽出，再进入半个茎身，再抽出，将润滑液带入更深的地方，渐渐感觉里面都软化了，里面的肉层层叠得地挤压着阴茎，仿佛有许多张小嘴，细细密密地吸着茎身上的血管，按摩着每一寸位置。  
朱一龙就着这个姿势抽插了几十下，速度不快，但是每一下都全身而入，在白宇肚子上仿佛能看见龟头顶出的形状。  
他看白宇一直窝着脖子在沙发上不太舒服，拔出了阴茎。  
白宇正在欲海里沉沉浮浮，突然就停下来了，睁大朦胧的双眼无辜的看着他龙哥。  
朱一龙拍拍他的屁股，“转过去，手撑在沙发背上。”  
白宇转身，双手搭在沙发靠背，一个弯腰，后背线条流畅，一对腰窝尽显，挺翘肉感的臀部撅起来对着朱一龙。  
朱一龙简直要被这场景搞得血脉喷张，向两边掰开白宇的臀瓣，露出隐藏的穴口，边缘被磨得已经有些发红，还在不停地翕合，吐露出透明的润滑。  
朱一龙直接就顶了进去，大开大合地顶弄，屋里全是羞人的啪啪声，胯部每次都狠狠地撞击着白宇的臀部，让上面的软肉晃动。穴口被这激烈的摩擦，交合处都出了白沫。  
一遍遍揉按着白宇的窄腰和胸口，力道大到留下红红的印记。又揉捏着白宇的臀部，让臀瓣在自己手下肆意的改变着形状。  
白宇感觉这个姿势进的太深，大概能顶到胃，体内含着灼人的阴茎，每一下还能感受到睾丸拍击在腿根的滚烫温度，前列腺被狠狠地碾压，白宇直接被艹射了。  
“这么爽的么？”朱一龙感到后穴突然间紧缩，一摸白宇前面一片湿滑，更加卖力地插入，十几下后抽出来，直接射在白宇脊椎凹陷处。  
做爱一时爽，白宇感觉腰也不是自己的了，腿都麻了，直接就后靠在他龙哥怀里喘气休息。  
“这么虚弱，明天跟我一起举铁吧。”  
“不不不吧，我小命都要没了。”  
“也行，那咱们以后经常这么运动。”朱一龙说着用胯部顶了顶白宇的屁股。  
······  
“滚！”


End file.
